1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus with photographing function; more particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic apparatus with photographing function capable of forming 3D images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with improvements in technology, typical 2D plane display images do not meet demands for high quality visual entertainment; therefore, 3D format images have been developed. For mobile phone applications, the typical 2D plane display module is a well developed technology; currently, many mobile phone manufacturers are developing 3D image display modules. The primary requirement for developing a 3D display module is the generation of 3D format images on the mobile phone. A prior art mobile phone with a 3D image function has an additional lens module next to an original lens module on the back side of the mobile phone, and the two lens modules obtain two images with a viewing angle difference to generate and display a 3D image. However, since most mobile phones have a very limited volume to maintain portability, the two lens modules of the prior art mobile phone might be disposed ono close to each other or be disposed in inappropriate positions; such dispositions may cause the two images obtained to have an insufficient difference in viewing angles or improper viewing angles, which affects the quality and effect of the generated 3D image. Furthermore, the additional lens module reduces the available space in the mobile phone and also increases the manufacturing cost of the mobile phone.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an electronic apparatus with photographing function and a 3D image forming method to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.